Cohabitation intime
by Shiefa Li
Summary: One-Shot, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble, mais à cause de l'explosion d'un chaudron par Neville un gros problème ce créer...comment vas faire Ron dans le corps de Hermione alors qu'elle est enceinte...


Titre: Cohabitation intime. 

Par: Shiefa Li

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling.

N.B: j'ai décidée de complétement revoir ma fic, en enlevant certaines parties que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir exploiter correctement et d'en faire un one-shot.

Voldemort n'existe pas dans ma fic, je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Couple: Ron/Hermione.

ps: je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous allez trouver, mais c'est quelques choses où j'ai beau me relire plusieurs fois y en a toujours!

* * *

Bonjour, je me présente, Ronald Weasley, aujourd'hui vient de naître mon premier fils Matteo. Maintenant ma fille Léa, 2 ans et demi, a un petit frère et elle attend avec beaucoup d'impatience de pouvoir aller les voir, lui et sa mamanà la maternité. Notre petit Matteo ne devait pourtant pas arriver avant 3 semaines, Hermione revenait ce matin même de chez la sage-femme, où elle allait pour ses séances de préparation à l'accouchement sans douleurs.

Puis tout c'est précipitéà midi alors que nous allions déjeuner chez mes parents, alors que nous étions presque arrivés, Herm a perdu les eaux. Et puis tout est allé très vite, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'ammener chez mes parents, d'appeller la sage-femme- une sorcière travaillant aussi bien pour les moldus que pour les sorciers- et que celle-ci arrive. L'accouchement fut très rapide, et une heure après le début le début des contractions, notre petit Matteo était avec nous. J'était très fier de ma femme, connaissant très bien par où elle était passé.

Si je vous raconte tout ça il faut aussi que je vous raconte comment est née ma petite fille. C'est un cas assez particulier, qu'il faut que je vous explique depuis le début.

* * *

De retour à Poudlard pour notre dernière année. Et à la fin les Aspics, c'est très loin pour moi, mais pas pour ma petite Herm. Bien au contraire, elle est déjà en plein dans ses révisions... Mais heureusement pour moi,elle trouve toujours du temps à me consacré, même si j'aimerai passer avant tout...Mais on ne me la changera pas et pis je me plains pas, quand elle veut ce faire pardonner de m'avoir un peu oublier elle peut se montrer très convainquante...oui, très très convainquante...ca à du bon d'avoir une petite amie préfète en chef moi je vous le dit... 

Sinon aujourd'hui nous avons notre première heure de potion de cette nouvelle année et ce n'est avec joie que je vais à ce cours, en plus Neville est encore parmis nous, il veut devenir médico-mage spécialisé dans les recherches sur les maladies mentales consécutives à des sorts de magie noire. Je le comprend, il veut pouvoir aider ses parents.

Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il c'est amélioré... A chaque fin de cours il a au moins fait fondre un fond de chaudron. Et aujourd'hui ne va pas faire exception à la règle...je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai comme un mauvais présentiment...heureusement je suis toujours en bînome avec ma chérie. En plus je me suis amélioré, j'ai de bien meilleures notes, Harry dit que Herm à déteint sur moi.Il y a quelques années quelqu'un m'aurait dis ça, je lui aurait dis qu'il était fou!

Et puis Rogue a décidé que Neville, un "cas désespéré" selon lui, serait avec nous pour les préparations de potions les plus compliqués. Ca a été au début, Neville posait des questions, de bonnes questions, puis il a décidé de nous aider et c'est là que tout est parti en vrille... il a mis une patte de rat albinos, dont je me demande où il l'a trouvéà la place d'une patte d'araigné venimeuse d'Australie...

Une chose a ne jamais faire, il le sait en plus, mais il l'a fait, et ça à explosé, une petite explosion heureusement, il n'y a eu que moi et Herm de touché, Neville étant parti chercher je ne sais quoi. Puis je me suis senti partir, comme si mon âme s'enlevait de mon corps, c'est bizarre comme sensation, et après ce fut le trou noir, je ne me souviens de rien...

* * *

J'entends une drôle de voix, on me parle bizzarement, je sais pas pourquoi mais Mme Pomfresh me parle gentiment, pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes de parler méchament, mais avec moi elle n'a jamais pris de gants quand elle me parle.

Enfin je sens que je suis mieux, que j'ai un peu plus de force, j'en ai marre d'être allité, je me sens mieux...je me décide à me lever.

-Aïe!

Mais c'est quoi cette voix? c'est une voix de fille...en plus elle ressemble à celle d'Hermione...nan mais c'est pas vrai c'est pas possible je croyais que cà n'arrivait plus ce genre d'effet secondaire! je tiens pas à garder une voix de fille toute ma vie non plus, ca fait pas virile tout ça!

Faut que je demande à Pomfresh si y a pas une potion contre ça...

-Mme Pmfresh, commençais-je, vous auriez une potion pour...

-Ne bougez pas Miss Granger, vous n'être pas encore assez reposée!

-Miss Granger, pourqoi vous m'appellé Miss Granger, je suis Ron Weasley...je lui réponds.

-Je crois que vous avez de la fièvre Miss Granger, vous divaguez, je vais vous donner un potion antipyrétique...

-Mais arrêter de m'appeller Miss Granger, puisque que je vous dit que je suis Ron! Ronald Weasley!

-...

-Quoi?

-Je crois que vous devriez vous regarder dans un miroir... je vais vous aider...

-Mais pourquoi?

-Levez-vous, vous allez voir..., répondit Mme Pomfresh.

Je me suis levé, Mme Pomfresh m'aidant quand même car mes jambes ne me paraissaient plus si stables...

Et là ce fut le choc de ma vie... ce n'était pas moi que je voyais, mais Hermione, oui Hermione... et là j'entendis un hurlement qui aurait pu être le mien...et c'était le mien...Hermione venait de se réveiller, et le fait de ce voir alors qu'elle n'est pas la bas, elle tellement intelligente avait tout compris qu'un coup...

Je suis choqué, très très choqué, je crois que la situation m'échape complétement, oui c'est le cas de le dire... Pomfresh a été prévenir Dumbledore et Rogue pour qu'ils trouvent une solution à ce problème... et va y avoir du boulot!

En plus je me sens pas bien pour compléter le tableau, j'ai une sensation de nausés qui persiste depuis que je me suis réveillé...je sens que la journée vas être longue...Herm n'a pas l'air bien n'on plus, mais je crois que c'est plus dû à la situation... tiens c'est bizarre depuis quand je dis des trucs pareils moi?

Enfin y arrivent, Dumbledore et Rogue, pour une fois que je suis content de le voir celui là! j'espère qu'il va pouvoir nous sortir de cette mouise...Tiens ma ptite Mione a beau être dans mon corps elle perd pas le nord, toujours en train de poser des questions...c'est bien ma puce!

-Il existe une potion pour qu'on redevienne comme avantça doit être possible vu qu'on sait ce qui à été mis dans la potion, il être possible de rendre cela réversible, n'est ce pas? parce que ..., demandait Hermione sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre.

-Du calme, miss Granger, une question à la fois, et ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais au professeur Rogue..., la calma Dumbledore.

-Oui miss Granger, pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça, dit alors Rogue, et non il ne va pas être facile de vous rendre votre corps, c'est un cas très rare ce qui vous arrive et jamais aucune potion n'a jamais été mise au points...

-C'est pas vrai, n'est ce pas? coupais-je le professeur, dans tout les cas qu'il y a eu, tout est toujours redevu à la normale...

-Je vous prierai de ne pas me couper, répondit froidement Rogue, et si c'est cas sont redevue normal nous ne savons absolument pas commentça c'est toujours fait sans que jamais il y est eu de raisons valables...je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne promet rien.

-Merci quand même Severus, répondit alors Dumbledore, je crois que nous allons vous laissez, Pompom a d'autres examens à vous faire passer.

Et ils partirent et moi je me sentais de plus en plus mal... je le dis à Mme Pomfresh qui me fit une prise sang sorcière, c'est à dire sans piqure avec un procédé spéciale et sans douleur, pour voir si je ne serais pas en hypoglycémie ou autres choses du même genre. Je la vis essayer toute sorte de potions et à la fin blanchir, tout comme Hermione...J'allais leur en demander la raison quand je vis le nom du dernier flaçon utilisé...

-Je crois que je vais aller chez le directeur, je reviens dans 10 minutes, partie alors l'infirmière en direction du bureau du directeur.

Tant mieux,on va pouvoir parler tout les deux, je crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup à dire...et à faire car moi ma décision est déjà prise.

-Viens donc t'assoir près de moi chérie, lui demandais-je, on va pouvoir discuter tranquilement, du moins autant que possible.

Hermione me rejoingnit, elle stressaiténormément, j'avais l'impréssion qu'elle devait s'en douter, et que ça, ce n'est que le confirmation, enfien je vais pas tarder à le savoir...

-Tu le savais? hun, tu t'en doutais? enfin c'est l'impression que j'en ai, lui demandais-je.

-Oui, enfin, je commençais à me poser des questions et voilà que c'est sûr à cent pour cent, je suis... enfin tu es enceinte...me répondit-elle avec un sourire tout triste, et avec ce problème je sais encore moins ce qu'on vas faire, c'est déjà compliqué normalement mais là...

-De toute façon pour moi la décision est prise, je le garde, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un Weasley, pour moi les enfants c'est sacrés, même si je ne pensais pas en avoir un jour de cette manière là...

Tout à coup Hermione me sauta dans les bras, j'en tombais en arrière, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, cela dura bien 5 minutes, puis elle se releva et m'aida à me relever. Là, je la vit se lever et aller vers mon échantillon de sang et prendre la boîte sur laquelle il y avait une bande de couleur ce qui permettait de dater plus au moins la conception.

-Alors, de combien tu es... enfin je suis _enceinte _, lui demandais-je.

-D'environ 3 mois, ce n'est pas très précis mais c'est ce dont je me doutais, me répondit-elle,... tu es vraiment sur de vouloir porter cette grossesse à termeça va être dur tu sais...

-Oui...à moins que toi tu ne le veuille pas, tu veux bien c bébé n'est ce pas? lui demandais-je alors à mon tour.

-Bien sur ça ne fait aucun doute! j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants un jour, et les avoir avec toi c'est vraiment merveilleux, c'est mon plus beau rêve qui se réalise, mais je ne pensais pas que se serait de cette manière du moins pour le premier...

-Je comprend, mais tu sais je vais avoir besoin de toi plus que tout, et il semblerai que l'accouchement sera pour... février.

-Oui, nous serons ensemble...me dit-elle, elle avait retrouvé le sourire et moi j'étais heureux.

* * *

Deux mois ont passés, je suis _enceinte _de 5 moisça commence à ce voir un peu et je commence aussi à la sentir, oui _la _ce sera une petite fille, enfin d'après la magicoéchographie... moi je suis tout content les filles sont tellement rare chez les Weasley, alors croyez-moi je suis tout fier! Hermione aussi, surtout depuis que nous avons notre pièce à nous, et il n'y a que Harry et Ginny et mes frères qui sont au courant, mes parents pour le moment ils savent juste pour le changement de corps...j'imagine déjà leurs réactions...non vaut mieux pas...

Harry et Ginny l'ont très bien pris, mieux que je ne le pensais et depuis Ginny est à mes petits soins, c'est tellement rare que j'en profite... Rogue nous a appris qu'il ne pouvait rien faires si y avait un bébé en route, et en plus ça l'arrange bien, d'après lui c'est mission impossible pour le moment.

Donc je fais avec et plutôt bien, mais je sens Mione un peu bizarre depuis que je lui ai dit que je sentais le bébé bouger, elle me regarde tristement quand elle pense que je ne la voie pas... il va falloir que je lui parle, dès ce soir même, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça...nan je vais la chercher et lui parler maintenant, je n'ai rien à faire. Je la trouvait dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude, nous étions seulà ce moment de la journée il n'y a jamais beaucoup de monde, et je décidais de me lancer.

-Ciao mio amore!

-Ciao mon chéri, me dit elle d'un air triste, que veux-tu?

-Voir comment tu vas, t'es toute triste depuis quelques jours, et moi j'aime pas ça, j'aime pas te voir toute triste comme ça, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas...

-Tout vas bien je t'assure, pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal?...oh et puis zut alors, je suis jalouse, d'accord ça te vas! jalouse que ça soit toi qui porte _mon _bébéça devrait être moi, tu comprends moi! c'est injuste et depuis que tu me dis que tu la sens bougé je suis encore plus mal et...

-Je la prend alors dans mes bras.

-Oui je comprend ça devrait être toi, je sais, lui dis-je en essayant de la réconforter, mais je n'y peux rien, tu sais, je ne peux rien faire...

Je lui pris les mains et les mis sur mon ventre,enfin son ventre, et elle commença à le caresser, et arrêta de pleurer, elle s'endormie sur mon épaule. Je la laissais dormir pendant une heure, au bout de laquelle je la réveillais et lui demandais s'il elle voulait faire un sieste avec moi dans notre chambre, elle me répondit avec un grand sourire qu'elle était d'accord mais que l'on resterait sage, je lui répondit faussement outragé que ce n'était pas mon genre!

* * *

Les mois passent vite, trop vite, j'en suis à 8 mois et en pleine révisions pour les Aspic...oui Herm veut que je mis prenne tôt, elle dit qu'après la naissance du bébé ce sera trop difficile, mais les deux ne sont pas facile à associer. Je suis tout le temps fatigué, je marche comme un canard, on dirait une balaine quand je me vois, et je mange tout le temps, pire que d'habitude, et cette petite chipie qui ne sait pas faire différence entre la nuit et le jour, et qui joue au foot avec mon ventre...et j'en passe...enfin ça en fait marrer certain, du genre Harry, qui se fout de moi quand il me voit marcher! l'enfoiré je vous jure! il me le payera!

Sinon depuis notre discution, Mione ne me lache plus, elle est toujours avec moi et est beaucoup impliquée dans ma grossesse, en tout cas plus que le serait un homme normalement si elle en avait été un.

Et dire que dans un peine plus de un mois et demi tout sera terminé, fini, et que notre petiote sera avec nous..., j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, Merlin y en a marre de ces hormones, suffit d'un rien pour que je pleure! Merlin et ces petites contractions que j'ai de temps en temps,elles sont pas longues ni vraiment très douloureuses, mais c'est génant, mais comme l'a dit la sage-femme c'est normal à ce niveau de la grossesse.

* * *

Merlin, que j'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment trop mal dormi, bébé à jouer au foot toute la nuit avec ma vessie, et j'en peux plus j'ai dû me lever au moins 5 fois! En plus j'ai trop mal au dos...faut que je le dise à Mione, elle me fait de ces massages qui font trop de bien...

-Mione, ma chérie, tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait j'ai trop mal au dos et j'arrive pas à me relever, lui demandais-je.

-Pas de problème chéri, c'est normal pour le mal au dos, tu es à terme, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, tu veux allez où?

-Au WC, tu peux m'aider à y aller merci.

Alors que j'en revenait, je sentis quelque chose de chaud me couler le long de la jambe, j'appelle Herm à la rescousse, qui accoure tout de suite. Elle comprend tout de suite la situation, prend le portoloin spécial pour les accouchement qu'elle a demandé, et nous partons de suite à Ste-Mangouste, direction le service des accouchements.

Pendant que la sage-femme me conduit en salle de travail, Hermione met une tenue stérile pour pouvoir me rejoindre, alors que je sens de plus en plus les contractions, de plus enplus longues et douloureuses, Herm est là elle me soutient du mieux qu'elle peut, et c'est là que je me rend compte que c'est pour elle que j'ai gardé le bébé, que je l'ai porté, la situation aurait été différente je n'aurais peutêtre pas réagit comme ça. Je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec elle, et que dès que nous auront finis nos études je la demanderai en mariage, et que je ferai tout pour elle.

Je sens qu'il faut que je pousse, de plus en plusça fait mal Merlin , que ça fait mal, je comprend un peu plus les femmes maintenant, surtout que je sais ce qu'elles endurent, et je dis bravo à ma mère, qui elle en a eu 7.

Je n'en peux plus, j'entend Hermione qui me dit que c'est bientôt fini, et la sage-femme qui dis de même, et là alors je sens que que l'on sort le bébé, et puis j'entend un grand vagissement, ma petiote est née, ma fille est née, et je suis heureux comme jamais, Hermione m'embrasse délicatement et me dit merci, c'est moi qui doit lui dire merci, merci de m'avoir fait connaître cette expérience unique.

-Je suis crevé, tellement fatigué, je sens que je m'endors.

* * *

J'ai mal dernière la tête, quand je la touche une infirmière me dit que je suis tomber dans les pommes juste après la naissance de ma fille. Puis elle me dit qu'il faut que j'aille déclarer la naissance de ma fille, et que serait bien de le faire pendant que ma femme récupère de l'accouchement et là je comprend tout, et me touche. Je sens que ce n'est pas le corps de Herm, j'ai retrouvé mon corps! Tellement heureux que quand je me lève d'un bond, ma tête se rapelle à mon bon souvenir!

Je me décide à aller déclarer la naissance de ma fille, qui s'appelle Léa, Léa Weasley, puis j'appelle tout mes amis, heureux pour moi, puis ma famille, qui est sous le choc car elle vient juste d'apprendre que nous attendions un bébé. Maman me passe un savon du tonnerre, puis me dit que tout le monde arrive dès que possible. Je suis heureux, c'est l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie, et je pars rejoindre ma femme et ma fille.

* * *

Il est l'heure, je vais rejoindre avec ma fille, ma femme et mon fils Matteo Weasley. Après l'accouchement on les a ammener à la maternité pour que les examens et autres soient faits. Ma fille piaille d'impatience, elle a hate de voir son nouveau petit frère, et moi aussi je doit bien le dire. Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre ma Mione est en train de nourir au sein notre bout de choux. Elle me sourie et je l'embrasse. Aujourd'hui c'est le troisième plus beau jour de ma vie, le premier étant la naissance de Léa, le deuxième mon mariage avec Hermione, et le dernier aujourd'hui...

Grâce à Hermione, j'ai changé, fini le garçon stupide qui ne voulait rien faire à part du quiddich, maintenant je travail au ministère aux affaires moldu,un service qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'utilité pour les sorciers et que j'espère avoir maintenant rendu plus utile. Ma chérie est médico-mage dans le service des maladies sorcières infantiles.

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

FIN.

Reviewer moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci!

Shiefa Li


End file.
